i'll show them all
by hiphoplarry27
Summary: As i sadly walk out the gates of konoha i think to myself 'i'll show them all' strong wolf hinata /changing it to Kyuubi/Hinata
1. Chapter 1

At the gates of the village hidden in the leaves many gathered around.

"Hinata Hyuuga you are here by exiled from konoha for causing Naruto Uzumaki almost lose control of the nine-tail fox." said Tsunade angrily. "Do you have you have any last words."

(Hinata's Pov)

I look around at the crowd and see there angry glares and shouts I even see my family join their chants of me being weak, but I see none of my friends. I shift my bag a bit and with a surprising brave voice I say good-bye

And I sadly walk out the gates think to my self 'I'll show you all'


	2. soon what really happened

"talking"

'thinking'

**"demon talking"**

**'demon thinking'**

**I do not own naruto**

hina's pov

Its been hours since i left the village and I have no clue on where I'm going. My feet are numb, I'm tired as hell and to top it all off I can tell that it is soon going to rain.

'I still can't belive it' I think to my self I never would have thought anything like this can happen. 'I guess I kinda deser~' I stop mid sentance and started to feel drops of rain on my body.

'Oh no I need to find some shelter' I thought and activated my bakyugan. I search the forest for some kind of shelter and I find cave. I quickly run torwards it and when I finaly made it started to pour like crazy.

"woah that was close" I said as I sit down in the damp cave I start to notice how tired I am. I take of my pack and lay my head on top of it and instantly fall asleep.

Unknowingly that a demon in my body is almost ready to show herself to me

**"Hinata soon you will show what really happened to" said a demon with ten tails. **


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY everyone thanks for read**I**ng i will be updating this story almost everyday ... so HOORAY!**

**please review comment, follow and tell everyone about my story**

** DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**also Die sakura!**

* * *

A couple day after Hinata's exile

Naruto's pov

Me and the rest of THE Konoha 12 walk thought the gates of our village

We had a mission but Hiata. We were quite cunfused on why, even Neji. Not that i really care it's just hinata the werid dark girl. i can't believe she is in love with me but she can't even look at me. i mean who would want a fat dull girl with a jacket dull as her. i have my sakura my bright beautiful sakura.

as we walk torwards the hokage tower neji says "i wonder why Hinata-sama didn't come on the mission with us" he says

"hokage-sama thought she was probably was to weak to join us"sneered my sakura she right.

"HEY don't talk that way about our teammate/cousin!" kiba and neji shouted while shino silently agreed

"yeah forehead what makes you think you can say that that kind of stuff behind sweet Hinata!"yelled ino

"whatever Sakura-chan can say anything she wants"i say proundly

" SHUT UP NARUTO NO BAKA but naruto is right i can say any thing feel like" Sakura said sassy

' _i can't believe she agreed with me soon she will start to realize that i'm much better than that teme sasukes_" i thought dreamily

" 'sigh' As troublesome this is lets just go and report the mission" said shikamaru lazly

Everyone muttered a fine. And we continuted to make our way to the tower but,I still thinking on why Hinata wasn't on the mission with us not that it really mattered to me.

* * *

**AN(. I was thinking about ending the chapter here but stared to realize that the other chapters were quite short so as a treat i thought i should start make the chapters longer**

**BACK TO THE STORY**

* * *

**My pov**

They finally made it to tsunade's office in silence. Sakura knocked softly on the door but there was no anwsere, this time Sakura knocked as hard as she can which lead to the door breaking into pieces.

**"WHAT DO YOU WANT" **yelled the angry hangover tsunade.

"sensei we are here to report the mission" said Sakure scaredly

**"DID YOU HAVE TO BREAK THE DOOR DOWN" **she yelled in return she calmed her self down and said "now the report"

"the mission went well and was completed but, we were all were wondering why wasn't Hinata-sama on the mission with us when the rest of konoha 12 was hokage-sama" said neji

"ell as you all know During the battle with Pein and Naruto Hinata jumped into battle to help him which cause him to lose control and realse the nine-tailed fox. So me and all of the conlicle decided to exile Hinata Hyuuga a day after you guy left." tsunade answered

With that no one dared say a word ... well almost every one

**"WHAAT!"** Screamed naruto

* * *

My pov

Hinata woke up in the middle of the night so refreashed that she couldn't go back to sleep so she dicided to search somewhere to bathe. Seconds later she Found a wonderful spring with a waterfall. When she finally made it she striped naked and stood on the water with her magnifantcent body, anybody passing by would the she looks like a goddess, with her long lush mid-night blue hair, hour glass figure flat stomach long slender legs and big breast but not too big like tsunade's.

Hinata's pov

when i steped into the water i felt at peace with the cool water and the rain's after smell Ithought Ican just melt. After awhile i felt like dancing so i stood on the water with chakra and started to do graceful full moves that only a god can do. After a while i felt sleepy and so i got dress in a night gown the went to my knees and made my way back to the cave to lay out my sleeping bag and falling alseep only to find my self in a huge room with windows with bars on them and a cage that took up the whole wall that had to violet eye and ten pure white tails

hestianly I say "Hello where am I and who are you "

**"Who am I, I'm Jubi the ten Tailed Demon"**


	4. Chapter 4

**EVERYONE I'M SO SORRY**

**SOME HOW MY PROFILE DELETED MY CHAPTER SO I HAVE TO DO ALL OVER BUT I WILL HAVE IT BY THE END OF THANKS GIVING**

**T-T**

**BYE BYE**


	5. Chapter 5

**ME: hey everyone sorry for such a late update in the next chpater**

**New Chapter: it's about time your so lazy**

**ME:*rolling eyes* true but whatever...Also**

**Hinata: JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY! you all ready late on the updated stop stalling!**

**ME: okay okay gosh and who would have thought Hinata would have such a huge stick up her ass**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**"talking with demon**

**'****_demon think'_**

**'demon talking'**

**talking in mind**

* * *

**_Chapter 4_**

my pov

...**"your what?"Hinata unsurly**

**' Well let start from the beginning. As everyone knows the first Hokage had me sealed inside his body but, when he died everyone thought they split of my body into nine demons. Well that is not all true only a small fraction of my power was split from me. Really i stayed with kami till the purest chld was born and i was to be sealed in that child which was you.'says the ten tailed**

**"Wow" which was all Hinata can say at that moment "This changes everything that we know"**

**'I know this is a lot to take in but believe me in the futura you will be the strongest being in this world' said the demon**

**" What do you mean " Hinata asked**

**' what i mean is that anyone that has a demon sealed inside them will soon fuse with their demon and will become that demon' said the demon**

**" so what you mean is in time i will be the ten tailed demon...But wait wouldn't that ruin the atasuki's plans"**

**' yep that right but i will help you go tought your change '**

**"thanks...you know you are much nicer than i thought by the way what is your name and what kinda demon are you i can't see your body only you tails."**

**' you are to choose what my name is and my form'**

**"how about a wolf"**

**Seconds later there was bight light inside of the demons cage. About a minute later there in the cage was the most beautiful wolf ever seen, its fur was mostly white exept for its belly, paws, tails and a werid marking by its eye was a light purple.**

**( AN: **heres a picture**)**

** . /user/starfire109/media/ayame_purple_ .html#/user/starfire109/media/ayame_purple_ .html?&_suid=1353550703460090581118564905 96**

**" wow you look beautiful i think i found the name perfect for you what do you think about Hikari"**

**'Hikari mean radiance right sounds lovely also think it's time for you to get up you been asleep for 3 days'**

**"THREE DAY how is that possible"**

**'remember how i said you will change as we fuse well i decided to speed it up see you later' said and laught Hikari as **Hinata started to wake up she notice how damn loud the birds were . When she scratched her head she felt a sharp pain. Moving her hands to the top of her head she felt fluffy wolf-like ears scared as she ran to the lake she bathed at and stared at her reflection and that she had ears like Hikari and a tail like her also with the same eye marking. Hinata did what she did best she fainted.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone I'm so sorry I haven't been updatIng In lIke forever lIke I dIscontInued the story but I just been lazy. also for every one for all the Ideas and tIp In your revIews I actually dIdn't thInk thIs story wouldn't get vIewed much so thank you.**

**Also I would lIke a couple of you guys to gIve your opInIon on anythIng lIke too super HInata or too much oc, I encourage you guys to do so.**

**I do not own Naruto **

* * *

**KyuubI's pov **

**I was quIte bored In thIs hallow mInd when I heard that HInata was exIled. I was In complete shock for a second and thIck that HInata was just another pesky human , but that was a complete lIe to say that. HInata Is dIfferent from the others she has a sweet smell of peaches and lavender that can drIve me for mIles.**

**'sigh' what It would It would be like to just hold In my arms.**

**RIght now I'm In my human form, I have long sIlky dark red haIr and deep blood red eyes, my face held no baby fat. I have a black and red kImono over my fIt muscles and sIx pack that would make women drool over, not that I care there Is only one gIrl that would have me...HInata **

**'sigh' as If she would ever even want to look at something like me. Ever since the kit saved her for those bullies when she was little I'm been try to make the kit get close to her to get just a sniff of her scent that drives me crazy. She Is the one the that makes keep healing this Idiot because If I die I will never be able to see her again. **

**'Yawn'**

**I was about to take another cat and dream when I would I would see my Hinata when I heard that made my anger burn more than the I thought pain killed Hinata**

* * *

WhIle everyone was yelling among them selves In tsunade's office they didn't notice that HIashI walk In the room but he did hear the part where he saId thIs...

"Hokage-sama I would like to inform you that I sent my top Hyuuga anbu after Hinata to kill her" he said with a straight face.

After he said this Naruto felt like he was about to throw up. He fell to his knee and made a blood curdling scream because of the a pain In his gut.

Everyone look towards hIm In shock and had no Idea what was goIng on but then saw that Naruto's jacket and shIrt were torn open and It looked lIke somethIng was pull theIr self out the seal, but soon realIzed that It was KyuubI who was In a second In front of HIashI holdIng hIm by the shIrt.

**YOU DID WHAT TO MY MATE! **saId Kyuubi shocking everyone with intense pulsing energy felt miles away, In fact

* * *

My Pov

In Hinata woke up by the pulse of energy that made her feel safe. After It died down she took a good look at her self and saw that she had a puffy white tail with two purple stripes. She ran to the lake and saw she also had two fuzzy white wolf ears that were soft to the touch.

"wow"

**'yep wow'**

'oh yeah by the way Hikari what was that pulse of energy.

'**well It was your mate and seem to quIte angry and sent you thIs pulse to make sure you felt safe... so dId you feel It.'**

'yeah It was so relaxIng and made me just want to fall In that persons arms'

**'hmm yeah that was your make and It seems lIke a powerful one '**

**'**yeah'

**'now I want you to send the most strongest pulse lIke you mate dId so he could know that your safe.'**

'Okay'

HInata she focused her chakra has had as hard as she can and let It go In a huge release.

* * *

KyuubI's pov

I was beatIng the crap out of the so called father of my mate that was when I felt It a gentle wave of pure chakra from my mate that made me let go of the pathetIc human to savory the gentle wave. but that was my mIstake because as soon as the chakra dIsappered everythIng went black.

* * *

END of chapter

well that has got to be my longest chapter ever. so cookIes for everyone


	7. adoption

**Hey everyone you are going to hate me for this i'm going to discontinue this story go ahead and flame review me all you want but i'm going to start on a fresh new naruhina story you don't have to read it if you don't want to. BUT i will say this**

**This Story is up for Adoption**

**p.m. if you want**

**good luck**


End file.
